


William's Impromptu Pajama Party

by Southern_Breeze



Series: WAD - William Appreciation Day 2K15 [3]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen, Light-Hearted, Not professional dress, Pajamas & Sleepwear, WAD, William Appreciation Day 2K15, William is uncomfortable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5266013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southern_Breeze/pseuds/Southern_Breeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With most of his clothes damaged after a fire, William is forced to go to work wearing the bottom half of his pajamas. Another story written for WAD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	William's Impromptu Pajama Party

**William’s Impromptu Pajama Party**

William stood silently as he regarded his reflection in the mirror of his rented room, and frowned solidly as the image displayed before him. His jacket was neat and free of lint, his tie straight, and the dress shirt was crisp and clean. As usual, his hair was precisely styled and the glasses perched upon his face set perfectly straight. From the waist up he was the picture of the competent, responsible supervisor.

The green striped pajama pants that hung a few inches above over his well-polished shoes, however, presented a slightly different image.

He had been away from his apartment on an overnight trip when there had been a small fire caused by neighbor trying to impress his girlfriend with a surprise gourmet dinner. While none of his clothes had actually caught fire, there had been too damaged by smoke and water to be worn. The pants he had been wearing had unfortunately been soiled by wet paint, as the painter had seemingly forgotten to put up an appropriate sign. He was able to salvage his jacket, shirt, tie, shoes, and waistcoat, but his pants were a lost cause. This had only left him with two options. He could have chosen not to go in to work today as he did have some vacation time accrued, but he had not missed a single day of work in his entire existence as a reaper. His only other option was to go work in this rather unsuitable attire and only hoped that no one saw him.

“Honestly,” he muttered to himself as he adjusted his glasses. This just seemed like a bit too much foolishness to deal with at the moment. Shaking his head, he turned and hurried from the room. He had to get to dispatch early if he hoped to hide in his office all day. At least his unprofessional apparel would be hidden behind his desk.

The moment he arrived in his office, however, he saw the memo lying in a deceptively innocent manner on his day calendar. There was an important meeting scheduled before lunch before the upper supervisors. Attendance was mandatory, so William had no choice but to stand before his bosses dressed in this bizarre, disjointed manner. He cursed his luck, but he saw no other options.

Ronald was just arriving when William stepped onto the main floor, and the younger reaper immediately noticed his usual outfit. “Your apartment was one those caught in the fire?” Although he used a questioning tone, it was obvious that Ronald was aware of the situation.

“Yes, Knox,” William replied, “Although I do not wish to discuss it. Unfortunately, I have to attend a meeting now.”

Ronald said nothing else, but he nodded slightly as William left the room.

((x))

The meeting had been pure torture for William. Although he had explained his outfit, and everyone knew about the fire, he could feel his supervisors judging him. Had this meeting occurred any other day, William would have been prepared – at least as far as his attire was concerned. As it was, he was sure that he would receive a write-up for not following dress code. He sighed to himself as he opened the doors to dispatch.

And was immediately greeted by Grell wearing red and black silk pajamas.

“Oh, Will,” cooed the red reaper, “What a wonderful idea to let us all wear pajamas today to recognition of all our hard work. It’s positively scandalous!”

William opened his mouth to say that he had allowed no such thing, but found himself surprised beyond words when he glanced about the office. Every one of the agents were all in their pajamas and most were quite a bit more colorful and less appropriate than his own. While he was trying to sort this all out in his mind, he happened to catch Ronald’s eye, and was taken aback when the younger reaper smiled brightly at him and gave a barely perceptible nod.

It suddenly dawned on William that this was all Ronald’s doing. He had apparently understood how uncomfortable William was walking around in pajama pants all day, so he had made a story about some new incentive for their supposed hard work to keep William from feeling too out of place and conspicuous. Even though it now looked like his agents were more prepared for a pajama party than field work, he had to admit that it was quite ingenious.

He did his best to keep his musings from reading on his face as he turned back to Grell. “If you wish to receive such incentives in the future, Sutcliff,” he began, “I suggest getting back to work.”

Grell giggled and gave a mock salute before practically skipping away. William watched for a minute before continuing on to his own office. Once the door was shut behind him, he slumped against it slightly as he let out a slow breath.

Yet, in the sanctity of his own office, he allowed just a ghost of a smile to cross his features.


End file.
